VC4:Chapter:A United Front with Squad 7
A United Front with Squad 7 is a DLC chapter for Valkyria Chronicles 4. Story Back To Gallia 1935 July After the Liberation of Reine, Squad E was supposed to continue advance northward. However, the Empire destroyed one of the critical bridges, and Squad E had to wait while crew arrive to repair the bridge. That's when they received orders to head towards Gallia. Nostalgia While squad members bask bask in the nostalgic views of their homeland, Claude reminded everyone that this isn't the peaceful Gallia they used to know. Rather, it is another battlefield, like the frontlines that Squad E had stood upon. Squad E was greeted by the Federation Ambassador Jean Townshend. Ambassador Townshend informed Squad E that they are being called to conduct a joint exercise in Gallia. The Federation is counting on forging an alliance with Gallia. Well the Federation doesn't have resources to spare from Operation Northern Cross to support Gallia at this time, they can at least provide supplies and help raising Gallian morale. Squad E, with its large number of Gallians, would be of great morale support to the Gallian Militia. They will be joined by Squad 7. Joint Exercise Some of the Squad E members were not happy being recalled from the frontlines just play with amateurs. Despite the results the militia has attained, their equipment and weapons are nothing compared to the regular army. Claude noted that, to have achieved such results as he had read from the reports, the militia either had a very capable commander, or ... Still, Raz counters, no matter how capable, the militia were merely civilians up until a few months ago, and are nothing compared to Squad E, a Ranger Corps that fights at the foremost of the frontlines. That's when the leaders of Squad 7 arrived, some obviously very displeased. Squad E and Squad 7 The leaders of the two squads met, with Miles was surprised seeing Edelweiss. Claude and Welkin exchanged friendly handshake, while Rosie and Largo were visibly pissed. Not So Different Raz, Rosie, and Largo quickly got into an argument, with Kai and Alicia trying to calm them down. Miles finds Edelweiss an incredible tank, noting its armor and various complex mechanical designs which cannot be matched by modern tanks. Isara and Miles got into tank talks. Claude and Welkin got on familiar terms despite their rank differences. Riley and Alicia notes that the two squads might be surprisingly similar. Welkin Gunther As Claude discovers that Welkin is the son of General Gunther, he attributes the militia's success to Welkin's leadership. Team Building ; See also - Mission:Team Building While Claude and Welkin tried to get their squad to work together, Raz and Rosie keep going on their own instead. After the joint exercise was over, Claude reflected that if they had better coordination, they could've finished sooner. The troops took a break to get ready for the mock battle in the afternoon. A Taste of Home The joint exercise turned out to go overtime, as some members of the two squads refuse to work together. Raz and Rosie's quarrel heated up over combat styles during the exercise, even as the other squad mates tried to get them to stop. Alicia brought out the bread she baked, and interrupted the quarrel as members of Squad E dug in. Shield and Spear As everyone enjoyed Alicia's bread, more converstion flowed between members of the two sqads. Isara consults with Riley on weaponry, while Claude heard about Squad 7's exploits against General Jaeger. Claude notes that thanks to the Militia valiantly defending Gallia, he was about to fight on the frontlines untroubled; While Welkin notes that hearing about Squad E, which was mostly composed of Gallians, cutting into the Empire's heartland, gave the militia courage to keep fighting. Squads, Move Out! Smoke rose in the forest in a distance, followed by the sound of cannons. Realizing it was an enemy attack, Squad E and Squad 7 readied themselves to fight. Two Fronts ; See also - Mission:Two Fronts The Empire was assaulting a nearby city with overwhelming force. The Empire's main company had taken the Main Street in front of the city hall, while a smaller separate detachment of Imperial troops went around moping up the rest of the city. Squad E engaged the enemy's main company, keeping them occupied, while Squad 7 was able to wipe out the enemy's secondary detachment and then flank the enemy main force. After driven out the Imperial forces, members of Squad E and Squad 7 came to acknowledge each other's strengths. For Gallia Claude and Welkin praised each other squad's fighting. Claude noted that he was surpised to see the city suffer so little damage after the combat, which was due to Squad 7's wish to protect their homeland. Sweet Talks Ambassador Townshend thanked Squad E for their participation, and then offered them a top secret mission with the promise of great rewards. The secret mission would require Squad E not return to the frontlines, but instead involves being in the Gallian capital of Randgriz. Claude turned down the offer, citing that they have other comrades waiting for them on the frontlines. Believe in Reunion As Squad E gets ready to depart, Squad 7 came to see them off. Squad members exchanged presents and goodbyes, promising to meet again after the war. Back to the Frontlines On the way back, Squad E chatted about the good people of Squad 7, and renewed their resolve to return to Gallia to eat Alicia's bread one day. Intermission The intermission is a separate short story that took place during the events of the joint exercise beteween Squad E and Squad 7. Isara and Grenade Launcher As Riley and Isara were chatting about weapons, they noticed two Imperial scouts wandering by. While Isara wanted to notify Welkin, Riley suggested that they can take care of the enemies with grenade launchers. Two Technicians ; See also - Mission:技術者ふたり By taking the high ground, Riley and Isara quickly eliminated the enemy troops. Carry On the Feelings As Riley praised Isara's skill with the grenade launcher, the two learned that they both were carrying on their father's research, and the love for Gallia. Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 chapters